Natsumi and Koyuki I Can't Take it Anymore!
by Kensuke the Chosen One
Summary: Oneshot for everyone's favorite little ninja. Pure smut, almost no important plot. Graphic content. Not for minors. Please R&R, and, while I don't mind flames, insulting me really only hurts your image.


Natsumi and Koyuki- I Can't Take It Any Longer!

Koyuki lay on her thin futon, unable to sleep. Looking enviously at the prone form of Dororo, who was lying next to her, deep within the realm of dreams, she began to think of her favorite redhead. She felt a familiar tingling between her legs, and warmth that began to seep down the insides of her thighs. Careful not to wake her companion, she got to her feet and went to the bottom floor of their strangely large two storey home. Once downstairs she locked herself in one of the smaller rooms and unrolled a spare futon from one of the cupboards. She sat down and carefully slipped off her stained panties.

Slowly, carefully, Koyuki began to pleasure herself, but soon realized that it was no longer enough for her: she wanted more. She wanted to feel the touch of another. Not just any other, either. Koyuki stole silently outside and easily cleared the fence into her next door neighbors', the Hinatas', backyard. From there she made her way to the front door and rang the bell. Natsumi Hinata, the older sibling soon appeared, softly silhouetted in the light from their hallway.

"What is it, Koyuki-chan? Something wrong?"

"No, no, Natsumi-san…" Koyuki could feel a light blush beginning to tinge her cheeks. "But, could I come inside?"

"Oh, sure. You don't need anything from Fuyuki or the Frogs, right? They're out on some maniacal trip to Easter Island… Giroro said something about an attack, so I'm kind of worried, but…"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Natsumi-san."

"Thanks, Koyuki-chan… so… what was it you needed?" Koyuki began to blush profusely, and she couldn't help but stutter. "Well… Natsumi-san… w-we've known each other for a long time now… and I was hoping that maybe… you and I could… well…" Natsumi still wasn't getting it, and Koyuki began to nervously press her index fingers together, stammering even more. "I…I…I…was hoping… that we might…_deepen our relationship…_" Natsumi stopped short.  
"Eh…? Er… um… about that… Koyuki-chan… we're really good friends and all… but I don't think that our relationship goes that far."

"Please, Natsumi-san! I can't take it anymore! I _need_ you! Really! I spend night upon night thinking about you… and… I need more! Even if it's just this once…" Natsumi hesitated for a moment, but she finally decided; "Ah, what the Hell… what could it hurt? No one's going to hold it against me… you won't tell anyone, right Koyuki-san?"

"Of course not, Natsumi-san… especially now that I know you don't want me to."

"Ok then… here, let's go up to my room… at least, you'll be able to get out if they come home and my door will buy us a bit of time… Fuyuki will just be glad I'm not fuming at the front door waiting for them to get home. He probably won't even bother us… but I don't know about that stupid frog… and we better check for any bugs Kululu might've put in my room…"

"Don't worry, Natsumi-san… Dororo says that Kululu's bugs are all down right now- he's doing repairs…or something like that."

"Ok… let's go then."

The two went upstairs into Natsumi's room, locking the door behind them, and drawing the blinds. Natsumi, with a face red enough to match her hair, slowly undid the buttons down the front of her shirt and slid out of it, and her skirt soon followed. Koyuki was already undressed, and her small breasts bounced slightly as she came over to Natsumi to help her finish the process. "Natsumi-san… are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes, Koyuki-san… there's nothing bad that could result from this… if you disregard being caught and publicly humiliated… but other than that, no pregnancy… I don't think you have any diseases… I know I don't."

"I don't…"

"Okay then. Nothing to worry about." Natsumi undid her bra, letting loose a pair of relatively large breasts, and after that removed her panties, revealing a shaven vagina. Koyuki nervously lay back on the bed with Natsumi, holding her friend in her arms with the loving care tantamount to a mother with her infant. She cautiously lay a palm over Natsumi's breast, eliciting a gasp from the other girl, and then, gaining more confidence, began to massage it, nuzzling up alongside her. Koyuki slid her other arm beneath and around Natsumi, so that she was embracing her from behind, reaching down to the redhead's crotch. Slowly, softly, she massaged her friend, and she felt her own heart flutter when she felt the warmth of liquid begin to seep from the slit in her partner's flesh.

Natsumi began to breath steadily faster- it felt so good! She had never masturbated before, and everything that was happening was a pleasant surprise to her. She gasped as she felt Koyuki brush her swelling clitoris, the feeling was so electric! Koyuki herself was in heaven- ever since she first saw Natsumi, she knew that she felt something different for the girl, and now, those feelings were at their climax. Slowly, as the flow of fluids from her friend's vagina increased even more, she carefully pushed her index and middle finger inside, getting another gasp. She felt her friend's muscles contracting around her fingers, a steady rhythm pulsing like a heartbeat.

As Koyuki masturbated Natsumi, Natsumi felt Koyuki's juices begin to dribble down the small of her back, where her vagina was pressing gently into her. She felt behind her with one hand and pulled the young ninja into a kiss with the other. After her fingers found Koyuki's vagina, she pushed them in slowly, and Koyuki moaned. The flow of juices quickened as Natsumi pushed in and out of the opening between Koyuki's legs, and she was mildly surprised when she felt herself stiffen slightly and waves of intense pleasure hit her body- she'd hit her first conscious orgasm.

"Koyuki-chan… stop please…"

"Oh no! Did I do something wrong!?" While spoken softly, the words had an air of urgency to them, and Natsumi could see that the girl was scared that she had ruined their friendship.

"No… don't worry. It's just… I'm getting more than my fair share. Here…" Natsumi drew Koyuki into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, and knelt down between her friend's legs. "Natsumi-san, what are you… ah!" Natsumi slid her tongue into Koyuki's vagina, drinking in the flavor, and the silky texture of the flesh. She continued to lap away at it, greeted by occasional spurts of vaginal fluid as Koyuki lay back, moaning. She pulled back when she felt Koyuki orgasm, her liquids making a small stain on the white sheets.

"Koyuki…"

"Thanks Natsumi…"

"I'm not done yet. Are you?"  
"Eh?" Koyuki was in shock. Natsumi was actually asking to _keep going_? "If you're not done, neither am I!"

"Okay then!" Natsumi lay back on her bed and Koyuki climbed on top of her, and they began rubbing their vaginas together, feeling the wonderful sensation of their juices intermixing and fluids pouring both out of and into their dripping wet holes. "Aahh…. Natsumi-san… it… it feels so good…"

"Y-yeah…" They both clenched up as they orgasmed again, fluids leaking into a spot on the mattress. As they continued to rub together, more and more fluids were exchanged, and they orgasmed again and again, each time, their secretions spraying out with more force. Tired of working their hips, Koyuki climbed forward on top of Natsumi, and took one of her breasts in her hands. "I just thought of something. You wanna try it?"

"Just what are you talking about? Oh… Oh my!" Natsumi's eyes widened in shock as she felt her breast push slightly into Koyuki's tight vagina, the fluids leaking down onto her chest. Koyuki wriggled from side to side, trying to grant admittance to her friend, but her body was having none of it. She gave a sigh of exasperation when Natsumi stopped her. "Hang on… well… don't get mad, but your breasts are a little smaller. So…" They switched places, and soon Natsumi felt Koyuki's hardened nipple pushing into her. She felt herself filling up as Koyuki pushed herself farther and farther in, grunting from the effort, holding her breast in form with her other hands. At last, Natsumi's vagina loosened slightly, and Koyuki's mound of flesh slid all the way in with a wet _slap_. They both gasped with pleasure, Koyuki's fingers deep inside herself. Slowly at first, and then with increasing speed, Natsumi pumped up and down on Koyuki, feeling her friend's breast rub through her with only the mildest friction.

Koyuki could feel Natsumi clenching around her breast, and she pushed into herself with her own fingers faster and faster, building a climax. "Natsumi-san…. I love you…"

"I know Koyuki-chan… I love you too..." They worked momentarily faster, both hitting yet another orgasm, Koyuki gushing out into Natsumi's sheets, and Natsumi dribbling out over Koyuki's chest. They remained motionless, panting for a few moments before they got up, and Natsumi fetched a couple of towels from downstairs. Once dressed, Natsumi bid Koyuki good night and busied herself cleaning up before the others got home…

A Few Weeks Later…

Koyuki waited nervously for the bell signaling the end of school, her thoughts elsewhere while they were normally focused intently on the lesson. She could feel a moderate warmth between her legs, and she hoped she wasn't being too obvious. After school, she ran off to find Natsumi. "Hey, Natsumi-san!"

"Koyuki-chan! What is it? Do you need something?" Koyuki lowered her voice, and then replied,

"I asked Mukuro to teach me some new stuff… I learned an art that female ninja use all the time when they're impersonating people… or used to, at least…"

"Eh… What?"

"Hee hee… it makes it absolutely impossible for the girl to get pregnant! And to top things off, as if they weren't already good enough, no diseases. 100% safe sex. So… maybe next time we can have more than just girls join in on the fun?"

"Eh… Koyuki? Like who?"

"Well… your younger brother is kind of cute… and there's always Mutsumi-sempai…." Natsumi stopped short. It wasn't that she minded Mutsumi- she wasn't sure about including Fuyuki. Was he old enough? Even more importantly, what would he have to say about it? _Eh… whatever… I'll cross that bridge when I come to it._

"Something wrong, Natsumi-san? Oh dear… I knew I shouldn't have…"

"No, it's okay, Koyuki-chan. I'm just not sure. We'll see, though. We'll see."


End file.
